1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to integrated circuit systems, and more particularly to a three dimensional stacked high density interconnected integrated circuit system that provides for parallel processing capability.
2. Description of Related Art
Various conventional three dimensional packaging schemes have been developed by many integrated circuit systems developers. Each conventional three dimensional packaging scheme has problems, such as complexity, no repair capability, or the use of high cost exotic materials and technology.
More particularly, the disadvantages of the conventional three dimensional packaging schemes include utilization of complex ceramic, metalization, and solder technologies. The conventional three dimensional packaging schemes are difficult to disassemble in order to repair nonfunctional components. Most conventional three dimensional packaging schemes are expensive and complex assemblies. The conventional three dimensional packaging schemes are also difficult to test.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a three dimensional stacked high density interconnected integrated circuit system that provides for parallel processing capability and that may easily be tested, and/or repaired if necessary, and that is a relatively simple structure that uses low cost readily available materials and technologies.